


All Hallow's Eve

by NaughtyLokiStories



Series: Professor Loki [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom Loki, Dom Professor Loki, F/M, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Professor Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and you attend a faculty Halloween party and get up to some mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallow's Eve

You pile the midterms on Loki’s desk, “All done,” you announce to him.

“How did they do?” he asks staring at his computer.

“As to be expected, a few A’s a few D’s, mostly B’s and C’s,” you reply.

“No F’s?” he asks.

“Not a one,” you say smiling.

“That’s a nice change,” he says.

“Loki, you know as well as I do the kids who get D’s and F’s don’t do the reading or are too lazy or afraid to ask for help. We pass the kids who put the effort in, you’re a great professor Loki,” you say sitting on his lap.

“Of course you would say that,” he says slipping his hand under your skirt. “How can I reward you for your hard work pet?” he asks rubbing your clit through your panties.

“Ughh… well,” you say trying to concentrate fighting the urge to buck your hips. “I’m really hungry. Would you mind getting me Panda Express?” you ask biting your lip.

Loki stops, “That food is disgusting.”

“I know, but it’s my guilty pleasure. Please Loki? We can fool around afterwards, I promise,” you say smiling widely.

“Fine, fine,” he says gently pushing you off his lap. Fifteen minutes later Loki returns with a takeout box of Chinese food.

“Thank you Loki,” you say kissing him on the cheek. As you dive into your food Loki returns to his computer, what was he so engrossed in? “What are you looking at?” you ask him in between bites.

“I’m debating whether or not I want to attend the faculty Halloween party,” he says.

You almost choke on your orange chicken, “What!” 

“What?” Loki asks.

“You never told me there was a Halloween faculty party!” you exclaim excitedly.

“I’m sorry?” Loki questions.

“Halloween is my favorite holiday you know that!” you say munching away at the food.

“I assume we will be attending then,” he asks amused.

“Oh can we? I would absolutely love – wait, can I go to it? I’m not faculty,” you say.

“I’m allowed to bring someone,” he says.

“Won’t that be a little scandalous? Bringing one of your students?” you question.

“You are a consenting adult, I’m not on your thesis committee and you’re not technically my student, you’re my assistant,” Loki says.

“Still, I would feel uncomfortable going, people talk and I don’t want to cause a scandal,” you say now picking at the food.

“If it eases your mind, we will stay away from the history faculty. How does that sound pet?” he asks.

“Ohhhhh,” you say happily, “Can we go? Please? Please?”

“We need to find you a costume then pet,” he says beckoning you to him. Throwing your finished food away, you hop back onto his lap. “Your costume should complement mine, but I’m not sure if that will be possible,” Loki says.

“Why is that?” you ask him.

“I’m going as Loki from The Avengers,” he says kissing your neck.

“Wait, what? Loki was in The Avengers?” You ask confused.

He pauses in his kisses, “You mean to tell me you never saw The Avengers? It was huge last summer how did you not see it? Honestly, I thought that was partly why we started dating the following fall,” he confesses.

“I don’t like superhero movies so I never bothered to see it. And why would I date you because of a character in a movie? I liked you long, long before that movie came out,” you say confused.

“You have no idea then?” Loki asks.

“No idea about what?” you question.

“I look exactly like Loki, exactly,” he says.

You roll your eyes, “There might be some resemblance but –”

Loki cuts you off, “Let me show you.”

Loki shifts you from sitting sidewise to sitting forward facing the computer. He slides his arms around your body gently squeezing your breasts before typing on the keyboard. Once on YouTube, he types in ‘Loki Stuttgart, Germany.’

“Loki, really,” you start.

“Watch,” he says his lips returning to your neck. As the clip starts Loki moves down your neck moving your shirt to reach your shoulder.

As the camera pans up a man wearing a suit you gasp in shock, “Loki, he looks just like you!”

“I told you,” he whispers into your skin.

“No but, he looks just like you. Just like you!” you say shocked.

“There are approximately seven doppelgangers on Earth for every person,” he says squeezing your breasts again.

You watch as movie Loki eloquently knocks a man out with his staff. You bite your lip suppressing a moan, why was that violent act so arousing? Loki then grabs a man throwing him over a table. Why was that so arousing as well? The thought of violence turning you on slightly worries you.

“You are going to dress in that suit? You will look very sexy in it,” you giggle.

“No, keep watching,” he says.

As you watch, the suit melts away transforming into an elaborate outfit of leather and metal. “Is that,” you breathe out.

“Yes,” he says biting your neck.

“Including the horns?” you ask aroused by their shape.

“Oh yes,” he says softly chuckling.

Loki stands in front of the crowd addressing them, “Kneel before me. I said… KNEEL! Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It’s the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life’s joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.”

You let out a slight moan, the words making your desire pool in your panties. You jump as you feel Loki’s finger against your drenched panties.

“I see you enjoy the clip pet,” he says running his finger along your clit.

“Yes,” you whisper as you grip Loki’s legs.

“Do you wish to kneel before me? Do you crave subjugation pet?” he growls into your ear. You feel your face flush at his question. His fingers slip into your panties pulling them down to your ankles. Your breath quickens in excitement making your chest rise and fall. “Now what should you wear to the party pet,” he asks.

“I… I don’t know. What do you want me to wear Loki?” you ask trying to focus. 

As he lifts your shirt over your head you can feel his nimble fingers working at your bra. Your thoughts race, oh God is the door locked? What if someone walks in? What if we get caught? He removes your bra letting it drop to the floor, your nipples instantly hardening from the combination of cool air and adrenalin. 

“I know of your affinity for corsets,” he whispers teasingly brushing his thumbs against your nipples. Feeling your desire growing you arch your back silently begging for more. “Perhaps you should wear a corseted dress, black and green of course. What do you think pet?” he asks pinching your nipples harshly.

“Fuck,” you moan out grinding your backside into his lap feeling his length harden beneath you.

“Patience pet, now give me an answer,” he says pinching them again.

You can feel your clit throbbing begging to be touched, “Yes, yes, that’s good,” you moan out.

“Are you talking about the dress or what I’m doing to you, hmmm pet,” he asks continuing to play with your nipples.

“The dress,” you lie squirming in your seat.

“I know someone who can help us with the dress. Shall we go visit them tomorrow,” he asks removing his hands from you.

You can feel Loki working at his pants against your back; within moments his hard cock is pressed up against you. “Yes, yes, anything,” you say excitedly rising off of his lap.

“Look at the mess you made,” Loki says looking at the slickness left behind on his pants. “How am I supposed to leave my office with this mess all over my pants?” he asks. “This is not acceptable pet.”

“I’m, I’m sorry,” you stutter out.

“Bend over the desk and lift your skirt,” he commands.

You do as you’re told, your heart racing as you bend over his desk exposing your naked backside to him. Craning your neck to see Loki, he is still in his chair removing his belt. Your eyes widen in apprehension, this is the most recent thing the two of you have incorporated in your lovemaking and you are unsure if you will be able to take the punishment. More than anything, you hate using your safe word. You gasp in surprise and pain as the belt makes contact with your backside. It smacks against you again as you moan out writhing on his desk. He repeats this a few more times before stopping realizing you are on the brink of saying your safe word. He runs his hands over your backside soothing the burning ache.

He pulls you from his desk back onto his lap, positioning you to take his cock. As he enters you, all the pain from your backside is erased as you are consumed with pleasure. You lower yourself on to him grasping him tightly as you go. Hearing Loki moan your name, you ride him faster. Loki holds you against his chest burying his cock deep inside of you. You spread your legs wide hoping he will touch your aching clit but, he doesn’t. He does however, wrap an arm around you and begins thrusting into you. You throw your head back moaning loudly digging your nails into his thighs.

He covers your mouth with his large hand,

“Silence little pet. I left that door unlocked. Wouldn’t want a nosy student poking their head in now would we?”

You are horrified at how much the thought arouses you; being caught wearing nothing but a skirt while you moan like a whore as your professor fucks you. Loki removes his hands from your body but, not before pulling your hair roughly snapping your head back making you arch your back dramatically.

“Hold this position, you hear me pet?” he says. You remain still as Loki slowly, teasingly, thrusts into you. His hand finds your breast again working your nipple between his fingers. His other hand reaches between your legs rubbing your aching clit.

You bite your lip to keep from moaning as your hips start to buck. “Harder Loki please, harder,” you beg.

“If you really need to come, this should be enough,” he whispers into your ear. He teasingly tugs at your nipple and slowly rubs your clit as you start to buck more. He chuckles at your actions as he continues to thrust into you. You can feel your arousal steadily growing. Soon Loki’s light touches are enough to drive you crazy with desire.

You moan softly, “Oh Loki, I’m so close.”

“Come for me pet,” he whispers biting your ear, ghosting his fingers over your skin. He increases his pressure against your clit continuing to thrust into you. It is enough to send you over the edge; your orgasm washes over you as you rest you head against his shoulder moaning in pleasure. Loki comes inside you shaking and growling your name. He holds you to him, his cock still buried within you, kissing your neck while playing with your hair.

“Will you help me with my clothes?” you ask him removing yourself from him. The two of you rise, Loki fetching your bra while you pull up your panties. Loki hands you your bra while you slip your arms through the holes adjusting it while you wait for Loki to hook it in the back. Instead his hands glide under your bra squeezing your breasts. You let out a contented sigh before he begins rolling and pinching your nipples. “Heyyy, that’s distracting,” you moan.

“Is it? I’m sorry,” Loki says pinching your nipple harder. One hand slides away from your breast finding your clit once more. He rubs it gently knowing you’re still sensitive from your climax. You lean over gripping the edge of his desk to steady yourself when you feel his body press against yours.

“That’s really, really distracting,” you manage to get out as his hands work you at both ends. “If you don’t stop this I’m never going to leave your office,” you say starting to buck your hips.

“Why would you do that,” he asks increasing pressure on your clit.

“I have to go to class,” you hiss. Loki catches your mouth with his own kissing you deeply. “I have to go to class Loki,” you repeat.

“No you don’t, it’s that stupid history of disease class; you don’t even need it for your degree. Why don’t you stay here with me,” he says in a huff finally hooking your bra. You grab your shirt from the floor wiggling away from Loki before he can tease you anymore.

“I’ll see you back at the house Loki,” you say pulling on your shirt before leaving his office. 

The Next Day

Arriving at the store, Loki opens the door for you. Walking inside you are met with the most gorgeous dresses and materials you have ever seen. Unable to contain your excitement you run over to a dark blue dress grabbing the price tag, 1,200 dollars.

You feel Loki wrap his arms around you, “This is too much money to spend on a dress I’m only going to wear once. Not to mention the corset and petticoats and hoop skirt and shoes.”

“It’s a present; besides, I’ll make sure you wear it more than once pet,” he whispers in your ear. “Have a look around, remember black and green,” he says removing himself from you.

“God these are such beautiful dresses; how do you know about this place,” you ask Loki, fingering a purple dress.

“The owner is married to James,” Loki mutters.

“James,” you question.

“Professor Moss, he teaches fashion design. He’s actually been helping me make Loki’s costume,” he says.

You turn to look at him, “When?”

“What do you think I do when you’re in class,” he chuckles.

“Oh gee, I don’t know, research for your newest book that the school has given you a grant for,” you say sassily.

“No, I do that while I watch you masturbate at home,” he says smugly.

“Hushhhh,” you whisper loudly, hitting his arm turning a furious red.

“Loki!” a women calls. Turning around you see an attractive blond women embracing Loki. You can’t help but glare at her. “What are you doing here?” you hear her ask.

Loki beckons you over to him, “We are going to the faculty party; my girlfriend needs a dress.” Loki wraps his arm around your waist, the women smiling widely at you.

She holds out her hand, “James has told me so much about you. It’s nice to finally meet you.” You smile nervously shaking her hand. Just how many other professors knew about the two of you? “So what are you looking for?” she asks.

“Something green and black,” Loki says.

“Mid to late Victorian,” you chime in.

“There’s a difference?” Loki asks you.

“There’s a difference,” the woman says chuckling. “Please, sit, I’ll grab a few dresses for you to look at,” she says wandering off into the show room.

A few minutes later she returns with four dresses. The first one is an instant no; it is more of a lime green color. The second dress is more neo-Victorian in style with black and green stripes, another no. You are left with two beautiful dresses to choose from. One is a green and black ball gown from the late Victorian Era. The underskirt is simple, unadorned black silk. The bustle and train are an emerald green silk. Both the train and cap sleeves have ruching and there is black lace around the scooped neckline trailing down the bodice. The other dress is made of cotton and satin. The skirt has green ruching in the back. The skirt is black on the sides and green on the front. The bodice is similar; the front is green with the sides and long bell sleeves black with black lace around the square neck line. You decided on the first dress feeling the second is too matronly.

You inform the women of your decision, “Excellent, let me grab you the extras and get you in a fitting room.”

Soon you find yourself in a large fitting room with Loki pulling your clothes off.

“Loki,” you giggle as you chastise him.

“You need help getting into this,” he says mater-of-factly as he wraps the corset around you. Loki starts to lace it up your back as you hold your breath sucking your stomach in.

“Not too tight,” you get out, “I should be able to breathe properly.” Once he is done lacing you up he spins you around to look in the mirror. It is a simple satin black corset but it does wonders for your figure, “I’m surprised you didn’t try anything,” you say smirking.

“In time,” he replies kissing your shoulder. He holds out the dress as you slip into it.

He begins to button up the back but, you stop him, “We need the petticoats and hoop skirt.”

“This dress isn’t poufy enough?” He asks bewildered. After struggling for ten minutes you are in the dress, petticoats and all. It looks absolutely stunning on you; Loki can’t take his eyes off of you.

“I can’t believe it fits perfectly, what are the chances of that,” you ask as Loki twirls you around.

“You will look like a queen next to me,” he says kissing you.

“I hate to take this off; it took so long to get into,” you say running your hands over the fabric.

“The sooner you take it off, the sooner we can go home and I can go back to fucking you,” he growls in your ear.

You roll your eyes, “You can’t always bribe me with sex Loki.”

“It’s worked so far,” he says smiling.

One Week Later 

“We need to start getting ready for the party,” you yell, “Where are you?” Hearing some noise coming from the bedroom, you go to investigate. You spot Loki inside the closet rummaging around. “Loki we need to start getting ready,” you say with a towel wrapped around you, your hair and makeup freshly done.

“I know. I’m getting my costume out. You need to help me put it on,” he says setting the costume on the bed. Changing out of his clothes he stands naked before you putting the tight leather pants on. The leather clings to his skinny legs and powerfully built thighs leaving nothing to the imagination. Suddenly, his pants get stuck, “You need to help me with this,” he says. You drop to your knees giggling at having to help your professor into a pair of tight leather pants when you realize he is going commando. The two of you tug at the pants until they finally slide over his slender hips.

“That can’t be comfortable,” you say as Loki adjusts himself, the leather clinging to his large cock making it very prominent against his leg.

“It’s tolerable, just don’t give me an erection,” he says.

You bite you lower lip touching his head through the leather, “I’ll try not to.” Loki slaps your hand away making you giggle.

You watch as Loki puts on a light shirt and the costume’s tunic. Like his pants, it fits extremely snuggly around his chest and waist showing off his slim body. He then puts on a black leather trench coat. He looks so much like the Loki in the movie it is uncanny.

“You need to put my cape on me,” he says holding it out to you.

“You have a cape,” you ask laughing. Hooking it into his shoulder armor, it splays out behind him majestically. Turning to look at him, you suck in your breath; if you didn’t know better you would think he really is the prince of Asgard.

“What do you think,” he asks holding his hands out.

“You look very handsome,” you say licking your lips. You wait for him to say “kneel,” or any sexual command, but to your disappointment he does not.

“Let me help you with your dress,” Loki says distracting you from your fantasy. You are in your dress in no time and again, to your disappointment, Loki does not try anything. Not like you really have the time to be fooling around, you are already running late for the party.

Loki returns to the closet, “Almost ready to go?” You call out to him. Loki emerges from the closet holding a horned helm and a staff with a blue glow stick at the top.

Putting the helm on, he points the staff at you, voice booming, “Kneel before your king!” You bite your lip giggling trying your best to kneel in the hoop skirt.

“My Lord, our chariot awaits us,” you say trying to keep a straight face. Loki steps forward pulling you off the floor into his arms kissing you passionately. As you break the kiss, his golden helm caches the light making his face glow.

“Come along pet,” he says releasing you.

***

The two of you arrive at the party fashionably late. As you enter, you survey the room. You have never seen so many faculty members gather in once place before. With your arm linked with Loki’s, you make your way over to a table already feeling people’s stares on you. Approaching the table, you recognize the women from the dress store. A man who you assume is her husband rises greeting Loki. After exchanging pleasantries, the two of you sit down. It is a tiny table, room enough for only the four of you. It eases your mind that no one else will be joining you for the night. As Loki and James chat you look around the room freezing when you spot the other history professors.

You tug at Loki’s cape, “Loki, look at Sam. He dressed up as Captain America.”

“He is the head of the American History department,” he replies dryly.

“Will you or Loki be entering the costume contest?” James’s wife asks you.

“There is a costume contest?” you ask excitedly.

“Did Loki not tell you? I thought that was why he roped James into helping him make that ridiculous costume of his. What is he supposed to be anyways,” she says rolling her eyes.

“He is Loki, the Nose God of Mischief and I think he looks very handsome,” you say coldly. You turn facing Loki, he and James are deep in conversation about something. Patiently waiting for a break in conversation you question Loki about the party. “Henrietta said there was going to be a costume contest, is that true,” you ask.

“Yes,” he says waving at another professor.

“Are you going to enter it,” you ask.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” he says.

“Why not? You easily have the best costume,” you say enthusiastically.

“Would it please you if I entered it,” he asks.

You nod your head yes, “What do you win?”

“A gift card to a restaurant I think,” he says.

“What other activities are there,” you ask.

“That’s it really. The party is only two hours long. It’s more for socializing, gossiping and relaxing than anything,” he says.

“Oh,” you say disappointed. They only professors you know are the ones in the history department and you are staying clear away from them for the night. And you certainly aren’t going to talk to other professors and have them discover you’re only a grad student. This night was not turning out to be as fun as you had originally imagined. You know you are going to end up sitting at this table eavesdropping on Loki’s and James’s conversation for the next hour and a half.

“Would you like a drink?” Loki asks you.

“You know I don’t drink,” you sigh.

“What’s wrong, I thought you wanted to be here,” he says.

“I do it’s just… not as fun as I thought it would be,” you say guiltily.

“Do you want to go,” he asks you.

“No,” you sigh waving your hand, “We’re already here, in our costumes. Might as well stay.”

“It’s going to be a long hour and a half if you don’t have a drink,” he says sympathetically.

“Tell you what, if they have that brand of Champagne I like then I’ll have a drink,” you says eying the open bar.

Loki kisses your forehead off on his quest to get you a drink. After some time Loki returns with a glass in his hand.

“What took you so long?” You ask.

“I got caught talking to Sam,” he grumbles handing you the glass. For whatever reason, as long as you have known Loki he has never gotten along with Sam. Talking a sip of the liquid, a smile comes to your lips, this was the Champagne that you liked. Perhaps this night isn’t a total loss after all. “Apparently he is going to enter the costume contest as well,” Loki informs you.

“Well now you have to enter it and defeat him,” you say nursing your drink.

“Speaking of which pet, I have to go line up for the contest now,” he says starting to leave.

“You were gone that long,” you ask amazed.

“Only an hour left, see how times flies,” he says smiling. As he walks away from you, you watch as his cape swirls behind him.

The contest is interesting, there are many well made costumes to judge. James and you comment back and forth while Henrietta wanders off in search of other company. Most of the entries were from the various art professors but there are a few from the science department as well as Loki and Sam. Finishing your drink, you snag a waiter asking for another one.

“Besides Loki’s costume, which one do you like?” James asks you.

“Um…,” you pause thinking, “I like um…” The waiter returns with your second drink. You take a large drink, this stuff is delicious it doesn’t even taste like alcohol. “I like that fairy costume,” you say nodding to it.

“There’s not much of a costume there, she’s half naked,” James says laughing.

“Yeah that’s probably why I like it,” you say feeling yourself blush realizing what you had just said to whom. You down the remainder of your drink. You smile lazily feeling the alcohol starting to affect your brain. You always were a lightweight. Another waiter comes by and again you ask for another drink.

“They are about to announce the winners,” James says to you. 

“Already?” you ask amazed. Either the contest was over before it had even started or you were a bit tipsier than you realized. You don’t even remember Loki doing his little walk and spin on the stage. Maybe I should lay off the next drink, you think to yourself. But unfortunately, the waiter has arrived with your glass of Champagne.

“And in third place,” the announcer rings out, “Is Nelson with his atomic particle costume.”

A round of applause is given, “That’s a stupid costume, all he did was stick some glow sticks into a ball,” you say a little too loudly.

“Your boyfriend has a glow stick too,” he says pointing to the glowing blue staff.

“That’s the glow stick of destiny it’s different,” you say sipping at your drink.

“Second place goes to Sam in his Captain America costume,” the announcer says. Another round of applause is heard. “And the winner of the 2013 Faculty Halloween Costume Contest is drum roll please…. Loki in his … Avengers Loki costume,” the announcer says awkwardly. You clap excitedly almost knocking your drink over.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to find my wife. Pleasure to meet you,” James says leaving you alone at the table. Emptying your drink, you spot Loki approaching you with… what was that in his hand? Oh another drink!

“You won! See, I told you, you would win!” you say happily. Loki sits next to you starting to hand you the drink but pauses. “What did you win?” You ask grabbing the drink out of his hand.

“How much have you had to drink?” Loki asks you counting the glasses on the table.

You start giggling uncontrollably, “These aren’t all mine Loki. I’ve had… I don’t remember.”

“I think that’s enough,” Loki says trying to take the drink from you.

You press your hand against his chest to stop him, “You’re the one who wanted me to drink.” You say downing the fourth drink before he can take it away from you. “What did you wiiiiin?” You whine kissing him on the cheek.

“It’s a gift card to The Stinking Rose,” Loki says looking confused.

“Ooooo I’ve always wanted to try that restaurant!” You say clapping your hands together excitedly. “Wait, we don’t have to share it with James do we?” You ask scrunching up your nose.

Loki chuckles, “No, no, I paid him for his assistance.”

“Can we go on Halloween?” you ask kissing his cheek.

“What day of the week is that?” he asks.

“Thursday,” you say kissing him again.

“I don’t see why not, we don’t have Friday classes,” he says smiling at your public display of affection.

“Gosh,” you say kissing his cheek again, “Your skin is so soft!”

“You are tipsy,” Loki chuckles.

“So soft,” you repeat knowing it is the alcohol talking. “I never realized how soft your skin is,” you say kissing his cheek again running your hand up and down his thigh. Loki catches your hand trapping it there. You lean in, whispering in his ear, “I wonder what your cock would feel like in my mouth? I would give anything to find out.”

Loki looks at you with a wicked grin on his face, “I see why you don’t drink pet.”

“I saw a coat closet back there,” you say mischievously nodding to the hallway. Loki takes your hand leading you out of the room. Walking down the hallway, you look for the door you had spotted earlier. Rounding a corner, you spot it pulling Loki toward it.

“Eager little pet,” Loki muses as you try the door. Finding it locked, Loki breaks it open. Pushing Loki into the dark room, you close the door behind you searching for him in the dark, the only illumination coming from the soft, faint blue light.

You feel arms wrap around you as he pulls you in close to him kissing you deeply. Your hand slides down his leather encased body frantically searching for his cock. Where is it, you wonder in your tipsy state. Suddenly, your hand brushes up against his semi-hard cock. You grab onto it stroking it roughly through the leather. You break the kiss falling to your knees arranging the dress as not to break the hoop shirt. Finding the top of his pants, you tug them down releasing his cock. Taking his length in your hand, you rub the tip with your thumb listening to his moans and gasps. You lick his head slowly enjoying the sensation of it against your tongue as you feel him fist his hand in your hair. Swirling your tongue around his head, you take it in your mouth lightly sucking on it. You moan around his length, it feels like velvet against your tongue.

You take more of him in sucking along the way amazed by the sensation. You bob up and down as Loki’s hand guides you. You wish he would stick his hand down your corset squeezing your breasts but, they remain firmly planted in your hair and on your shoulder. Licking his head you slide back down his length reaching the base of his cock. You lick around it as Loki gently bucks his hips moaning. Sliding back to his head your tongue plays along the underside of it making him moan loudly.

“I want you to fuck me,” you say against his cock.

“I’m a bit busy at the moment,” he says huskily forcing you back down his length. As you hum around him, he holds your head in place as he begins thrusting in your mouth. Your chest tightens from the corset as he slams into your mouth. Your head spins from the alcohol and lack of oxygen as Loki continues his assault on your mouth. His breaths come in short burst as his thrusts grow erratic. Your name falls from his lips as his hot seed fills your mouth.

Swallowing your reward, you make your way back up his body. “Will you fuck me now,” you beg.

“Yes,” he growls out. His hands grope your dress in the darkness, “Where is the end to this damn thing?”

You giggle in your still tipsy state, “You can’t fuck me in this. Not properly like I want. This has to come off.” You hear Loki grunt in annoyance feeling his fingers on the buttons of your dress. “No not here!” You say shocked.

“You are such a tease when you are tipsy you know that? Telling me you want to suck my cock, forcing me into a darkened room and then not being able to claim what is mine,” he says his voice dark with lust.

“You can’t have all the fun doing the teasing,” you say biting his jaw line.

“That’s what you think,” he says smiling, his white teeth glowing in the blue light.

Your eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, you can see Loki’s face, his mouth is a perfect O. You furrow your brow in confusion as he lets out a soft moan. Scanning his body, your eyes rest on his crotch where you find his length in his hand stroking it languidly.

“Do you want this inside you?” he asks teasing you.

Feeling your desire growing between your legs you bite your lip answering, “Yes please.”

“Well that’s too bad seeing as you won’t let me fuck you here,” he says increasing his pace.

“The car!” you blurt out, “Fuck me in the car.” The suggestion makes Loki pause looking at you questioningly. Loki quickly puts himself away opening the door stepping out into the hallway.

“I’m taking advantage of this before you sober up,” he says almost jogging out of the building. 

The two of you make your way to the parking garage under the cover of darkness. Walking through your section, you notice yours is the only car. Reaching it, Loki pins you against it attacking your neck making you moan loudly into the crisp night. He spins you around racing to unbutton your dress. Accomplishing that, he unlocks the car depositing his staff and helm in the trunk as you step out of your dress, petticoats and hoop shirt. You shiver violently wearing only your corset, panties, and shoes. You hear Loki suck his breath in as he looks you over, his hands roaming your body. He drops to his knees removing your panties kissing around your wet sex. Your breath catches in your throat as he delicately licks your throbbing clit.

“Oh Loki,” you moan tangling your fingers in his hair. He licks you harder before taking your clit in his mouth sucking on it. You gasp loudly feeling your legs start to weaken. Loki stands, his mouth covered with your desire. He wipes it away with the back of his hand, his eyes searing into you. His fingers reach for the lacings of your corset but you stop him. “Leave it on, I’ve always wanted to be fucked in a corset,” you say shamelessly.

Loki grins at you, his emerald eyes burning with lust. Opening the back car door Loki pushing you down on the seat as he throws your costume in the front. Trying to arrange yourself in the back, you suddenly feel Loki next to you closing the door behind him. It is a tight squeeze in the tiny car with the two of you. You feel Loki’s hands on your hips as he pulls you to his crotch. He grinds his cock against your backside driving you crazy with lust. “Just fuck me already,” you beg. Loki enters you making you gasp for air struggling to take full breaths. He loosens your corset just enough to slip a hand inside. He pinches your nipple as he rams into you. Your walls grip him tightly as you struggle to keep the position in the tight enclosure. Your fingers find the power window button, pushing it down, the cold air rushes into the humid car cooling both you and Loki. Sticking your head out the window, you grip the window sill as Loki continues to slam into you, your moans of pleasure filling the parking garage. In your alcohol enhanced state, you are much quicker to come to climax.

“Oh fuck, Loki,” you gasp the cold air burning your lungs, “I’m almost there, don’t stop.” But to your dismay, he does stop. Pulling out of you, he flips you on your back, your breasts practically shoved in your face from the corset.

“I want to watch you come,” Loki growls spreading your legs. He throws one of your legs over a backseat headrest and the other leg propped up on the driver’s headrest. Your clit is throbbing, being so exposed and at the mercy of him. Without warning he enters into you, your head snapping back as he hits your core. Sliding out of you, he slams into you again your hips rising to meet his thrusts. “Come for me pet,” he says as he thrusts into you again. Your breath comes in short ragged bursts as his finger makes contact with your clit rubbing it aggressively. The corset feels a thousand times tighter than it should as your brain screams out for oxygen. You try moaning Loki’s name but no sounds escape your mouth. Suddenly, you feel your entire body go rigid. Your orgasm hits you so hard you see blue stars before darkness over takes you.

You feel your entire body shaking. Opening your eyes, you see Loki hovering over you.

“Hey,” Loki says smiling gently, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” you say confused, “What happened?”

“You passed out on me,” he says holding you.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

Loki kisses your forehead, “Don’t apologize pet. I’m just glad you’re alright.” You take a deep breath, looking down you see Loki has removed your corset. You look at him with a raised eyebrow. “For safety reasons,” he says winking, kissing your stomach. Taking another breath you realize you are slowly stating to sober up and come back to your senses. You giggle softly as Loki teases your nipples with his tongue, “Remind me to buy some of that Champagne for the house pet.”


End file.
